


Something's turning me upside down

by LightningZBolt



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Embarrassment, Frottage, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mental Anguish, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningZBolt/pseuds/LightningZBolt
Summary: On what felt like a normal day of playing video games, Oliver gets a knock at his door that seems to be no one, but upon going back to his room he sees none other than Sonic The Hedgehog himself. He doesn't believe it, it has to be a hoax, a prank, an advertising ploy, but after hours of doubting everything, including his own feelings, he eventually gives in and accepts what's going on.





	Something's turning me upside down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised and yet disappointed that I hadn't seen this anywhere yet. So I decided to do it myself, and whether or not that's a good thing or not is up to you to find out.

In the middle of playing a game, Oliver hears someone knocking at the door. Who would be knocking in the middle of the afternoon? It’s a bit suspicious. He ignores it at first, but the knocking continues, and it starts to irritate him, so he gets up to check it. He carefully and slowly opens the front door and...beyond feeling a strong breeze, there's no one there. No person, no package even. Nothing. With slight concern, Oliver closes the door and locks it. 

He walks back to his room, of which the door is more open than he thought he left it. Had to have been the breeze. Upon walking back in though, he sees something, or someone, he never expected, Sonic...The Hedgehog?! “What the fuck?!”

“Oh hey, here you are.” Sonic responds. “I see you were playing Panzer Dragoon, that’s a great game.”

In panic and fear, Oliver gasps and races away to the kitchen. He dry-heaves a few times by the sink, but his stomach settles down enough that he manages to control himself. He relaxes his heavy breathing so he can calm down, and drinks some water from the sink to help with that. Using rational thought, he just thinks about how he’s probably just seeing things. He did play a lot of Sonic Adventure last night… No, it’s all just in his head. There’s no blue anthropomorphic hedgehog about half his height in his room right now, let alone his house. He’s just tired. That has to be it.

After he feels calm, Oliver walks back to his room, and unfortunately, Sonic is still there. “Why are you here.” He asks in vain.

“I was just in the area and I knew you were a big fan and all, so I decided to drop by and say hi.” Sonic responds. “I thought you’d be a bit more excited to see me.”

“I didn’t invite you in.” Oliver says.

“You opened the door, was that not an invitation?” Sonic says in a cocky tone.

Oliver groans. That CAN’T be true, he’s not real. It must be...someone in a costume! He’s acting very in character though. “I get it.”

“Get what?” Sonic questions.

“You’re an advertising ploy. SEGA knows I’m a big fan of Sonic, so they sent some dude in a costume to my house to advertise a new game or something, and I’m roped into being part of the promotion because I’ve done things for you before.” Oliver explains.

“Uhhhh, sure?” Sonic responds, with no confidence.

“Admit it, you’re a costume.” Oliver demands. “You ain’t real.”

“You have a funny accent.” Sonic jokes, ignoring the question.

Oliver scowls. “I’ll prove it!” He grabs one of Sonic’s quills and pulls at his ears with his other hand.

“Ow, what’s your problem?!” Sonic frees himself from Oliver’s grip by speeding a few feet away. “You should always ask before you touch someone like that.” He wags his finger at Oliver.

Oliver leers at Sonic. That didn’t FEEL like a costume head… It felt like...like a hedgehog. And his mouth is moving, and no costume loves that fluidly… “Am I going crazy?” He questions.

“I dunno, I’m not a doctor.” Sonic says with a shrug. “You look a bit flustered, maybe you should lie down for a bit.”

Oliver’s expression turns to neutral. He does feel a bit uneasy. Maybe laying down wouldn’t hurt...or maybe this is ‘Sonic’s’ way of getting him to act comfortable around him so he can rob him! Or hurt him! Or molest him! That has to be it! “I’m not falling for your tricks, SONIC, if that IS your real name!” He points a finger at the hedgehog.

“Well in some continuities it isn’t.” Sonic smirks at him.

“Don’t play with me, mate, I know what you’re up to! You just want me to lay down so you can take advantage of me!”

“That thought never crossed my mind.” Sonic says, shaking his head.

Oliver groans and slaps his forehead. He’s starting to really sound crazy. “Whatever.” He walks past Sonic and sits on his bed. He sighs deeply and lies down on his side, covering himself with a blanket. His head is pounding in pain. He’s fully expecting his arse to be ravaged right about now, but that doesn’t seem to be happening. Instead, he hears the sounds of Panzer Dragoon being played. Guess Sonic decided to take over for him. Whatever, he doesn’t feel up for video games right now.

He goes through his head just thinking about what the fuck could be causing this to happen. Maybe it is in his head? But he’s stopped taking drugs and drinking, right? Sure he’s not had a perfect track record on that, but he certainly hasn’t done anything recently. Just playing video games and music, nothing there can cause this. Maybe he’s dreaming, that has to be it. He scratches at his hand to test that theory. “Fuck!” ...But he puts a bit too much pressure into it and causes himself to bleed.

“What happened?” Sonic asks.

Oliver sits up and tosses the blanket off himself. “I’m bleeding.” He holds out his bleeding hand. It’s not a lot, but it still hurts…

“How’d that happen?” Sonic questions.

“I scratched myself.” Oliver says.

“Uhh...huh…” Sonic sounds confused.

Great, now he looks like a dumbass in front of Sonic The bloody Hedgehog. “It’s nothing. I’ll just ignore it.” Oliver feels embarrassed and lays back down, covering himself again with the blanket. He’s not dreaming, at least…

“Alright.” Sonic says.

Oliver buries his face in his pillow. Maybe if he ignores Sonic long enough, he’ll just go away, and he won’t need to deal with this anymore, right? 

“Hey, Oliver, you mind if I look around at your stuff?” Sonic asks.

“How do you know my name?” Oliver questions.

“I just do? You’re not exactly the most private person out there.” Sonic responds.

Oliver snorts. Guess he’s got a point. “Yeah I guess you can.” Not like saying no at this point will accomplish anything. “Just don’t break anything.”

“I only break robots.” Sonic remarks with confidence.

“Good thing I don’t have any of those.” Oliver says.

“As far as you know~” Sonic teases.

Oliver doesn’t feel very entertained by that line.

~~~~~

Oliver wakes up feeling rather uncomfortable, sweaty, sore, pained, icky. He didn’t even know he fell asleep. Maybe that WAS all a dream. He sits up and yawns loudly.

“Oh hey, you’re awake. How was your nap?” Sonic asks.

Oliver stares at Sonic with a blank expression as his eyes adjust to the light. He’s still here. He’s been here this whole time. This wasn’t a dream.

“You feeling alright? You look kinda sick.” Sonic remarks.

Oliver sighs. “Yeah…” He lays back down. He doesn’t know what to do now. He would get up, he SHOULD get up, but his head hurts too much. Plus, he has to pee, and he’s not about to get up and walk past Sonic into the bathroom. That feels too weird for some reason. He’s suddenly reminded of a past event in school when he was too anxious to ask the teacher if he could use the toilet and ended up wetting himself in front of the whole class. 

Thinking of that was a bad idea as now he just feels embarrassed for his younger self. Now he really doesn’t wanna get up. He hides his head under the blanket again and tries to ignore the feeling, forcing himself to go back to sleep. If he’s lucky, Sonic will get bored as he’s asleep and just leave.

~~~~~

The sleep idea didn’t work too well, he doesn’t know how long he was asleep, but he just feels worse now, and he really needs to pee. Oliver groans in pain and clutches his crotch with his hands. This entire issue would have been mitigated if he just got up earlier, but no he had to be too anxious and shy to do it. He attempts to just think about something else to distract the feeling, but it doesn’t work and it just gets worse, and he starts whimpering in pain.

“Are you okay, Oliver?” Sonic asks in a mildly concerned tone.

Oliver tries to ignore Sonic’s voice. It’s not helping, and HE’S the reason for this! ...No it isn’t, it’s all just himself being a little pussy. Too much of a coward, and perhaps a bit starstruck. He doesn’t want to disappoint Sonic The fucking Hedgehog in his own fucking house. So, in the fate he chose, he ends up pissing himself as he couldn’t even bring up the courage to excuse him to the restroom. 

Now he just feels more icky and gross. He doesn’t think Sonic could tell though, which helps, but not like it means much, now he HAS to get up, unless he wants to lay in pissed sheets all night, which he doesn’t. “Shower.” He says out loud.

“No thanks, I hate water.” Sonic responds.

“Shower.” Oliver repeats sitting up. “I’ll be right back.” He runs past Sonic to the bathroom and closes and locks the door behind him quickly before Sonic gets the chance to even respond. He sighs deeply. Well now that he’s in the bathroom, he doesn’t feel like ever leaving it. 

He sits casually on the toilet and pulls out his phone, luckily it’s not...very...wet… It’s fine. He wipes it off with his sleeve and flips through his contacts to his brother. He stays on the page for awhile as he debates internally if it’s such a good idea to just randomly call his brother and mutter about a blue hedgehog in his room. He’ll sound crazy, and maybe, maybe he is crazy. Maybe he should call his entire family and tell them he’s finally lost the plot. A padded room sounds nice right about now…

Oliver shakes his head to force himself back to reality. He’s not crazy, he’s just deluded, maybe he is drunk and he just didn’t notice. That’s more realistic. His brother can offer moral support and remind him that video game characters can’t come to life. He calls him on the phone and waits for an answer. “Tom?”

“I was just about to go to bed, is it important?” Tom answers on the phone.

“Yes, t-theres a- He’s a- S-Sssonic is-”

“Oli, you’re gonna have to speak more clearly so I can understand you.” Tom says.

“Ssssonic t-t-t-the-” Oliver stutters. He tries to repeat it properly, but he just ends up mumbling incoherently.

“I can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

Oliver groans in frustration. “I’m on the toilet, I’m not gonna speak up.”

“Mate are you fucking calling me while you’re taking a shit. Well that explains everything.”

Oliver groans louder. “Tom!”

“Don’t do that, fucking gross.”

“There’s a hedgehog in my room!” Oliver shouts.

“Well then put it outside, what do you want me to do.”

“It’s not like that, it’s-”

“I’m going to bed.”

“TOM!” Oliver’s shouting was for nothing as the call has been ended. In anger, he wants to toss his phone on the ground, but he controls himself and instead sits it on the edge of the sink and pushes it just out of arm’s reach so he can’t grab it and destroy it in a fit of rage.

He stays sitting for awhile as he calms himself down before getting up to undress and shower so he no longer feels disgusting.

~~~~~

In getting out of the shower and drying himself off, Oliver thinks about how he absolutely does NOT want to go back to his room naked when Sonic The fucking Hedgehog is in there, so he just reluctantly puts his old clothes back on, as dirty as they are. He hates how that feels, but it’s better than letting Sonic see his junk. 

But it bothers him too much, and the piss stains are too obvious. In a desperate measure, he stands in the shower wearing the clothes and turns the water on so all of hm gets wet so it doesn’t stand out anymore. He turns the water back off and leaves the shower and bathroom with dripping wet clothes.

“Whoa, dude, you’re soaking wet. What happened?” Sonic asks Oliver. He seems to have just been playing video games this whole time.

“I, uhhh, I don’t know.” Oliver lies.

“Hmm.” Sonic puts down the controller and walks up to Oliver, looking at him. “Stand still for a second.”

“Huh?” Oliver questions.

Sonic runs around Oliver at lightning speed and uses the air from his speed to dry off Oliver’s clothes and hair. “There, all fixed.”

Oliver touches his shirt and notices how dry it is now. He can always feel that his hair is a mess, but it’s at least dry. “Oh. Thanks.” He isn’t sure what else to say to that. It was nice but, he didn’t ask.

“It’s the least I can do for ya.” Sonic remarks. “You were kind enough to let me stay here with you for a bit. Tails usually does this for me with his tails.

“Yeah? I guess so.” Oliver says. “What have you been doing?”

“Oh I was just checking out your games collection. It’s pretty extensive, goes all the way back to Master System and all the way forward to the present. It’s pretty crazy.” Sonic explains. “Got a lot of me in your collection.”

“Well, yeah. Sonic The Hedgehog is my favorite thing ever…” Oliver says, trailing off. It feels weirdly embarrassing to say that in front of Sonic himself.

“Sonic The Hedgehog is my favorite thing ever too.” Sonic says with a smug smirk.

Oliver rolls his eyes.

“Well, okay, second, first would be my buddy Tails.” Sonic adds. 

“What about me?” Oliver asks.

“It’ll take more than a short conversation to put you even close to being that high on my list of priorities.” Sonic says.

“Alright then, mate, let’s hang out.” Oliver says.

”I’ve been waiting this whole time for you to say that.” Sonic remarks.

“It took me this long to get over my own nerves I suppose…” Oliver sits on the edge of his bed and sighs. Sonic joins him. He reaches for something on his bedside stand and holds it out. “This is my childhood plushie of you. I used to sleep with it every night when I was younger, and I still do sometimes when I’m feeling lonely.”

“That’s really cute.” Sonic remarks, looking at the plush.

“T-thanks…” Oliver feels more embarrassed.”

“No, not you, I mean the plushie, it’s really accurate.” Sonic grabs the plushie and looks closer at it.

“...Oh.” Oliver feels let down by that and he doesn’t know why.

“My brother used to make fun of me when I’d sleep with it so I started hiding it.” Oliver says.

“You have a brother?” Sonic asks.

“Yes.”

“Is he a fan too?”

“Casual at best.”

“So not hardcore like you?”

“I don’t know if I’d consider myself ‘hardcore’...” Oliver says.

“Pffft, don’t lie, Oliver, I saw your drawings of your OC under your bed, along with the less savory drawings.” Sonic explains. “You’re very creative, I gotta give you that.”

Oliver covers his face with his arm out of embarrassment. Did Sonic seriously see his...porn drawings? And his character? He’d die of embarrassment if that was possible.

“For the record I’m not judging you or saying it’s a bad thing at all. I like it.” Sonic adds in an attempt to calm Oliver down.

“...Like it?” Oliver questions, still shying away.

“Yeah, it’s cool to see someone who’s so open about that. People are so intent on hiding stuff.” Sonic explains.

“Well, it WAS hidden…” Oliver remarks.

“Okay, well, fair. But still, I FOUND it.” Sonic justifies. “Wasn’t very hidden.”

“Still…” Oliver is starting to feel funny. This whole ordeal has him confused.

“Still nothing. Clever of you to go with a fox instead of a hedgehog to depict yourself.” Sonic says.

“A fox with just one tail.” Oliver adds. “I didn’t wanna be a tails ripoff.”

“That’s already more effort than most people do.” Sonic nods. He puts the plushie down next to him. “So what’s your favorite game, huh?”

“Sonic game, I assume?”

“Exactly.”

“Sonic 2...But also Sonic Adventure 2, I used to spend a lot of time raising Chao and taking them with me on the VMU.” Oliver explains. “I would always make my brother play two player in both games with me too. It was fun.”

“Good choices. I’m fond of them too. Well, I like any game that stars me.”

“So you didn’t like Tails Adventure, Sky Patrol, Knuckles Chaotix, or Shadow The Hedgehog?”

“Correct~” Sonic grins. “Any game without me is automatically uncool.”

“Well I thought they were still fun, all of them.” Oliver says. “I used to take Tails Adventure to school. Of course the Game Gear battery was so bad I had to keep writing down passwords.”

“If only you played a faster game starring me that wouldn’t have been an issue~” Sonic waves his finger.

“Shut up.” Oliver says. “I even had a collection of comics.”

“Had?”

“Well, I lost a few over the years, but I have a bunch in my closet in a box.”

“What else do you have in the closet?” Sonic asks.

Oliver stops himself from responding ‘me’. “Just clothes, some books, some boxes, not all of it is related to you.”

“But some of it is.” Sonic says.

“Yes.”

“Neat. Got any retail displays?”

“I have a Sonic & Knuckles cardboard display somewhere… My parents picked it up for me when the store was gonna throw it out.”

“That one was always one of my favorites.”

“I have a couple pictures of me as a kid with you and Tails costumes. There would have been a Knuckles too, but where I went for him, he never showed up. So would have you and Tails.” Oliver says. “I’d show you, but I think my brother has all of those photos right now.”

“Shame, I wouldn’t mind seeing. Old costumes of me are crazy.”

“I like them, even though I can admit that not all of them were very good.” Oliver says. “I wore a costume of you once, it was fun. Wish I could have kept it.”

“Dude you gotta show me that.”

“I don’t know if I want to…” Oliver is trying to talk a lot to distract his mind from going...other places. He hates how his mind is wandering to unsafe places. “Can’t you just believe me?”

“I do believe you, I just think it would be fun to see.”

“I suppose.” Oliver shifts in his seat as he feels increasingly uncomfortable, and he really wants his irritatingly persistent erection to go away. The last thing he wants is to be obviously horny in front of Sonic.

“Got any more plushies?” Sonic asks.

“Yeah, I got a Tails to go with my childhood you, and a bunch of others in the closet.” Oliver explains. “Tails is in the bed.” He reaches behind him to his pillow and pulls out a Tails plush from buried under a second pillow. “Right here.”

Sonic grabs the Tails. “This one is even cuter.”

“Yeah, Tails is pretty cute.”

“So are you.”

“...What?”

“I said I agree.”

“...Oh.” Oliver feels confused, did he hear things. Why the fuck does he want Sonic to call him CUTE. The fuck is wrong with him. This isn’t helping his erection, it feels like it wants to break out of his pants. “You know, when I was starting to get older, I used to draw my character with you and-”

“Yeah, I know, hugging, kissing, that kinda stuff, I saw.” Sonic says.

“Oh, right, you saw all that, didn’t you…”

“I told you I wasn’t judging.”

“Yeah but...I kinda want you to say something else about it…”

“Like what?”

“Nothing, nothing…” Oliver bites his tongue. He’s getting weird. He fidgets uncomfortably. He just wants Sonic to ask him ‘you wanna practice that stuff in person now?’ but he doesn’t wanna make it too obvious.

“You feeling alright?” Sonic asks, mirroring earlier.

“Y-yeah, w-w-why do you ask?” Oliver asks.

“You just seem to be acting funny.” Sonic says. He puts the Tails plush aside. “Anything I can do to help?”

“N-n-no…” Oliver lies. There’s one major thing he can do to help… He’s using all his willpower to not just grope himself from the outside of his jeans and just forde himself to cum and get this feeling to go away, but that would be blatantly obvious. “I think I’m just still sick. Yeah.”

“You don’t seem sick.” Sonic remarks, looking at him. “You instead seem flustered.”

“Flustered?”

“Yeah, am I making you uncomfortable in any way?”

“You could say that…” Oliver stares down at the bulge in his jeans. He reactionarily grabs himself and lets out a small moan. Only after he lets out a noise does he realize he did that openly and pulls his hand away, covering his mouth in shock.

“Ooooh, I see now~” Sonic says with a smirk.

“No you don’t.” Oliver remarks. “You saw nothing.”

“No I saw everything.” Sonic says. “I got you all hot and bothered.”

“I am not.” Oliver lies.

“You so are. And you’re bad at hiding it.”

“I am not bad at hiding it.”

“You didn’t deny it this time.”

Oliver bites his lip as he can’t argue that. “Fuck.”

“You wanna?”

“What?”

“You said you’d fuck a hedgehog before.” Sonic says.

“That...that was a joke…” Oliver says.

“Was it now?”

Oliver now feels doubt. “At the time it was...but maybe it’s more true than I once thought…”

“The truth comes out.” Sonic remarks. “I think you should let something else out now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think you know fully well what I mean.” Sonic points to Oliver’s jeans.

“Y-yeah…” Oliver says. He can’t hide it anymore, what harm would it do to just undo his fly and let in some air… His cock has other plans though and sticks itself out the first chance it gets. It’s at this moment does he see just how much precum he’s leaking. Last time this happened was when he was stimulating his prostate months ago. And he’s just been TALKING today…

“Feels better now, huh?” Sonic says.

“A bit…” Oliver turns to glance at Sonic, and he sees… Sonic has a cock now..?! He didn’t see that earlier, not even a hint of one… it looks small and tapered but it’s still a penis. Do hedgehogs have...no...he doesn’t wanna think about that right now…

“So what was your plan for action?”

“My what?”

“What did you wanna do now?”

Oliver doesn’t know if he should just spell it out now. If not now, then when else? “How about, uhh, k-kissing…?” He asks.

“Sure. You start.” Sonic says.

Oliver hesitates, but he grabs Sonic, picking him up, and holding him close to kiss him on the mouth, gripping his back quills. He stops after a short while and puts him down so he can grab his own cock, causing it to squirt a small bit of precum. “Fuck…” He whines. “I’m so fucking turned on…”

“I can see that.” Sonic remarks. “Want some help with that?”

“I...No...I...Yeah…” Oliver reluctantly admits. “Yes, I do…” He leans back and pulls his jeans and pants down so he can have more freedom. He takes off his jeans completely, but he leaves his boxers on just long enough so that Sonic can see that he’s wearing, well, Sonic themed boxers, along with socks, of course. He didn’t design those socks to not wear them all the time.  
“That’s cute.” Sonic remarks with a grin.

Oliver smiles slightly through his continued embarrassment at what he’s doing. He grabs Sonic’s hand to pull him closer as he leans back, making their cocks touch.

“I’m okay with this if you are.” Sonic says.

“Yeah...Yeah I am…” Oliver grips both of their cocks in his hand and rubs them for a few seconds. If he goes any longer, he might just cum on the spot, and that’s no fun. He stops and pulls his, now slick, hand away and reaches for his ass to finger his anus instead. As much as he agreed to ‘fucking a hedgehog’ earlier, he has the exact opposite in his mind right now. He’d rather be the one getting fucked. “Do… Do you mind...changing your mind?”

“To what?” Sonic questions.

“Can you fuck me instead...please?” Oliver begs.

“I thought you’d never ask~” Sonic says with a smirk. He pulls back to line his dick up with Oliver’s ass.

Oliver pulls his finger out of himself. He’s produced enough precum dripping on himself to feel wet. “Okay, ready.”

Sonic pushes his dick into Oliver’s anus with relative ease.

“Please tell you ‘fastest thing alive’ doesn’t apply to sex.” Oliver remarks.

“What do you take me for, Oliver?” Sonic asks.

“I just wanna enjoy this. And you can call me Oli, please.”

“We’ll both enjoy this, Oli.” Sonic says. He leans forward to place his hands on the bed under Oliver so he has something to push against as he thrusts into him.

“Ffffuck…” Oliver is already feeling pressure against his prostate, and Sonic’s cock isn’t even very big, in any direction. But he’s so turned on right now, anything could set him off. He resists touching himself to hold off as long as he can.

“Doing alright?” Sonic asks sincerely.

“Mmhmm…” Oliver bites his sleeve to muffle his upcoming moans. Twenty plus years have all come to this, and in the moment, he couldn’t be happier.

“Did you ever imagine this would happen?” Sonic asks, thrusting into him.

“N-no, I never imagined it would actually happen...I would dream it but… It was just a fantasy, this couldn’t have ever been reality.” Oliver says. “And yet… It is.”

“Well happy birthday then!” Sonic remarks.

“My birthday is in November.” Oliver says. “It’s April.”

“...Happy early birthday!” Sonic corrects.

Oliver stares at him blankly.

“Look I’m just trying to make conversation.”

“Don’t really need to right now.” Oliver says. “Don’t ruin it.”

“Let’s be honest, could anything ruin this for you, Oli?”

“Well, maybe if my brother saw it…” Oliver ponders.

“Well he ain’t here, is he?”

“No.”

“Then? Don’t think about him.”

“Kay.” Oliver closes his eyes and thinks about things that are NOT his brother. Mainly Sonic, of course. That’s what this is after all, as much as he still feels in doubt about it. He periodically opens his eyes to confirm that, yes, Sonic is indeed fucking him in the ass right now. And he’s grateful for that, it’s been ages since he’s gotten anything up his ass, let alone a cock, he’s been craving it.

Sonic pushes further against the bed so he can thrust into Oliver harder and faster.

“Oh fuck.” Oliver remarks.

“What?” Sonic asks.

“I like that.” Oliver says. It feels almost needed. What would be even better is if this could be repeated on other days…

“Good, you should be.” Sonic remarks. He continues, slowly speeding up.

Oliver whines into his sleeve. His cock has been begging for release for what feels like forever now, it’s starting to ache. The throbbing is feeling like throbbing pain. He just wants to hold off a little longer…

“Who’s your favorite character?” Sonic asks.

“In what?” Oliver questions.

“What do you think?”

“You...of course. Why?”

“No reason.” Sonic grins. “Just wanted to hear it.” His thrusting slows down because it’s supplanted with cumming in Oliver’s ass.

That’s it, that’s what Oliver was waiting for. He grabs his cock and jerks it off for just a few seconds before it shoots out cum on himself in several spurts. It was the most intense orgasm he’s felt in ages. The contractions last longer than usual, and the feeling of jizz in his ass surely helped with that, along with the feeling of his anus pressing against Sonic’s cock.

“Feeling better?” Sonic asks, breaking Oliver’s mild foggy mind after his orgasm.

Oliver opens his eyes and stares at Sonic, before staring at the cum dripping off his cock onto his shirt and wincing at how he’s gonna need another shower now. “Yeah...I do…” He exhales sharply, finally feeling some relief from hours of stress.

“Good, I’m glad. That was fun!” Sonic says as he pulls out of Oliver’s ass.

Oliver clenches his anus as he doesn’t feel like leaking jizz on his bed right now and sits up. “I agree, I liked it...a lot more than I expected.” He grabs Sonic and kisses him again, petting his tail as he holds onto him. It’s notably hard to HUG a hedgehog, so he make do with how he can.

Sonic pulls back after a short while. “You’ve gotten really comfortable this whole time I’ve been here.”

“What do you mean?” Oliver asks.

“Well, just at first, you were acting really confrontational and then super shy and then finally you opened up and it was nice. I liked talking to you today.” Sonic explains.

“It took me awhile to warm up to the idea that you could be REAL, and in my house, my room.” Oliver says.

“Well I sure am real alright.” Sonic jumps off the bed.

“Are you leaving now…?” Oliver asks.

“Yep, I got things to do, places to be.”

“Oh…” Oliver was hoping he’d at least stick around long enough for them to sleep together. “Will you ever be back?”

“Maybe, if I’m in the area.” Sonic says. “If you actually want that, of course.”

“I do, it was nice getting to talk to you, getting to know you.”

“I agree.” Sonic grins. “You’re a great guy, Oli, catch ya later.” He zooms out of the room in a blur, causing a small breeze.

Oliver stares blankly at his now slightly ajar bedroom door. Just like that, he’s gone. He glances down at his cock as it grows more flaccid and retracts into his foreskin. He relaxes his anus muscles, just to confirm that all of that did indeed happen by letting the slightest bit of cum leak out of his ass. 

Not knowing what to really do now, and feeling a bit sad that Sonic left, he lays down in bed and pulls a blanket over himself. Half-naked and cumstained, and not bothered enough to clean up yet, he feels like he should just sleep. And maybe when he wakes up, he’ll still be this gross, and that will confirm that all of this was still real. Or he’s delusional and just hallucinated a blue hedgehog when it was just a one-night stand with some random guy.

But, when he goes to turn off the lamp on his bedside table, Oliver notices a few short blue hairs stuck to his hand and smiles at the sight. It was real.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one big excuse to mention as many Sonic themed things as I could in a short time-span.
> 
> Also I'm always seeing people talk about Oliver being a total bottom, and I like that idea too, so. I like the idea of him being a 'reluctant but secretly loving it bottom' and a passive submissive top. That sounds confusing probably.
> 
> Also the title is a lyric from a song in Shadow The Hedgehog. Don't ask me which one, I actually forgot.


End file.
